The Lost Memory
by Evangeline-Darkness12
Summary: Una memoria perdida con un oscuro pasado que con el paso del tiempo demuestra que nada es lo que párese y lo doloroso que puede ser la realidad ¿Te atreves a averiguarlo?


Bien este es mi primer fic en este sección, soy nueva en esto por lo que pido paciencia.

**NOTA:** Este no es un fic plagio. Yo soy la autora en la cuenta Corazón de Melón. Es decir yo soy AliceRose75, solo quise compartir mi fic en esta pagina también.. ahora...

Los personajes no me pertenecen mas mi Sucrette... es decir Alice, tambien los futuros que se presentaran como David ect.

**¡Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Lost Memory**

**_By: Evangeline-Darkness12_**

**Capítulo 1:** _Una memoria perdida…_

_-.-_

_-.-_

_-.-_

Muchos dicen que la historia de un humano, un ser, una criatura. Inicia al momento de nacer… todos tienen una historia, un pasado, pero… ¿Qué pasa si lo olvidas todo? No recuerdas nada más que tu nombre y tu edad. Quedas atrapado en la incertidumbre, en la duda… en la desesperación…

El pasado es lo que da el inicio al futuro, al progreso… si no tienes pasado no tienes futuro… es lo normal…

Entonces… ¿Por qué estoy aquí?... no sé nada de mí, no sé si tengo familia, si tengo amigos o un hogar. Solo sé que desperté en un parque en alguna ciudad. La gente de ese parque me miraba como si estuviera loca, mi ropa era un vestido hasta las rodillas color plateado con un listón azul, unas zapatillas azules claros y un chaleco blanco.

Supuse que era temprano pues veía a padres llevando a sus hijos a la escuela.

_Padres…_

¿Yo tendré padres? ¿Se preguntaran por mí? ¿Me extrañaran?

–Oye… ¿Estas bien? –escuche atrás de mí, lentamente e insegura gire mi cabeza para mirar a una chica más o menos de mi edad de cabello naranja y ojos azules, tenía en una de sus manos una bolsa de plástico, pude ver que era comida. Me veía preocupada ¿Tan mal estoy?

–…No lo sé –conteste con voz suave pero aun sin saber que decir.

– ¿Cómo te llamas? –volvió a preguntarme con una pequeña sonrisa.

–…Alice… -susurre un poco intimidada… esa chica parecía amable pero aun así la duda me daba lleno en la cabeza.

– ¿Alice? Tu nombre es lindo… me llamo Iris… ¿Sabes dónde estás? –volvió a preguntarme mientras se acercaba a mí, yo ante esa pregunta mire a mi alrededor… si… estaba en un parque… pero no tenía idea en donde estaba… me daba miedo no saberlo.

–No… no sé dónde estoy – conteste al borde de las lágrimas, mi voz sonó quebrada y las ganas de llorar me inundaba, su rostro se alarmo al verme a punto de llorar…

– ¡Espera! N-no llores ¿No tienes el número de tus padres? Si quieres yo podría llamarlos…

–No… -la interrumpí de pronto, ella me miro sorprendida pero confundida a la vez, no la culpaba – No sé si tengo padres… no sé de dónde vengo… no sé quién soy… no recuerdo nada, solo se mi nombre – aclare ahora si llorando, la desesperación me comía viva, no sé nada de mí, estoy asustada ¡Desde luego que estoy asustada!

Iris me vio aún más sorprendida pero no le tome importancia ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer ahora? No sé adónde ir o que hacer… estaba completamente perdida.

–Oye… si quieres… podrías ir conmigo a mi casa – la voz de Iris me saco de mi pensamientos. La mira asombrada mientras mis lágrimas cesaban.

– ¿En serio? –pregunte aun sin creérmelo.

–Claro… por supuesto tendré que hablar con mis padres, pero no creo que allá problema el que te quedes hasta que recuerdes a tu familia y puedas regresar con ellos –me sonrió de manera cálida mientras me extendía su mano y me invitaba a tomarla. Yo dude unos segundos para tomar su mano y sonreírle de la misma manera que lo hizo ella conmigo.

Comenzamos a caminar alejándonos del parque. Iris me platicaba que estábamos en Paris, que ella asistía a un instituto que se llamaba Swet Amoris y los amigos que tenía en ella. También me platicaba sobre su familia, me dijo que tiene un hermano mayor que se llama David y que ambos les encanta tocar la guitarra, su padre trabaja en una compañía de celulares y su madre es ama de casa. Al rato llegamos a su casa que por cierto es un poco más grande de lo que me imaginaba.

– ¡Ya llegue! –anuncio con voz fuerte una vez que entramos, su casa era muy bonita por dentro, ambas escuchamos unas voces en uno de los pasillos y por el olor de comida pude deducir que era la cocina.

Nos dirigimos hacia la cocina donde pude ver a dos personas, una hermosa mujer madura de cabello naranja y ojos verde menta como Iris pero estos eran más brillantes, tenía una sonrisa amable y cariñosa, vestía de manera un tanto conservadora pero le sentaba bien. La otra persona era un chico, aparentaba ya de 19 años, su cabello era castaño oscuro y tenía también unos hermosos ojos verde menta, tenía una sonrisa traviesa pero cariñosa en su rostro, vestía unos pantalones grises un tanto grandes con una camiseta verde con un dibujo de un dragón.

–Oh hija, que bueno que ya llegaste – dijo la mujer con voz melodiosa, en verdad era hermosa.

–Hey pulga ¿Quién es tu amiga? –pregunto ahora su hermano mirándome de pies a cabeza, me sentí un poco incomoda.

–Se llama Alice y… emm… mamá ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? Hermano por favor podrías llevar a Alice a la sala… solo por un momento – pidió con un tono casi suplicante, David la miro con rareza pero al final asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la entrada del pasillo.

–Ven chica, acompáñame – me dijo con una sonrisa, yo solo atine a seguirle dejando atrás a Iris con su madre.

…

Estábamos los dos en la sala en un silencio un tanto incomodo, no sabía de qué hablar.

–Entonces… ¿Desde cuando eres amiga de mi hermana?

– ¿Eh? –lo mire sin comprender, su pregunta me había tomado desprevenida, no estaba prestando atención.

–Que desde cuando eres amiga de Iris – repitió su pregunta mirándome con una ceja alzada, baje mi mirada avergonzada, sentía mis mejillas calientes ¿Estaré enferma?

–Yo… la conocí hace un par de horas… – le conteste aun avergonzada.

–No jodas ¿Es en serio? – me pregunto sorprendido, yo lo mire sin entender ¿_"No jodas"_? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se comía?

–Yo… –estaba por contestarle cuando de pronto vi como Iris y su madre venían hacia nosotros, el rostro de Iris tenía una gran sonrisa pero el de su madre era de preocupación.

–Pero pobrecita… ¿En serio no recuerdas nada? – me pregunto con un rostro lleno de angustia… no sé porque pero no me gusto verla sin aquella cálida sonrisa, yo solo asentí con la cabeza para después sentí como me abrasaba de manera maternal… me sentí… feliz…

–A ver, a ver… no entiendo nada – dijo David mirándonos raro.

–Veras hermano… cuando pasaba por el parque vi a mucha gente reunida en una de las bancas, cuando fui a ver y era Alice desmayada, cuando despertó miro a todo lados desconcertada y los demás la veían feo… cuando le pregunte si estaba bien me dijo que no sabe en donde esta… no recuerda nada más que su nombre…

Nuevamente se armó un silencio incomodo después de que Iris termino de narrar lo que paso hace un rato en aquel parque, su madre aun me abrasaba y su hermano la miraba con cara de descontento… creo que no nos cree.

–Bueno… –rompió el silencio la madre de los dos –. No hay problema si te quedas un par de días…

– ¿En serio? –preguntamos David y yo al mismo tiempo.

–Claro… Iris no te importara compartir tu cuarto con Alice ¿Verdad?

–Claro que no, vamos Alice te enseñare mi habitación – me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y me levantaba del sillón donde estaba sentada para llevarme a su cuarto.

**[Alice POV OF]**

**[Normal POV]**

El cuarto de Iris era muy espaciosa y muy linda, tenía muchos postes de bandas de música y de instrumentos musicales, las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco pero con dibujos morados con naranja, Alice miraba toda la habitación curiosa, parecía como si nunca había visto algo así.

–Discúlpame, mi cuarto esta algo desordenado, hoy es domingo y tenía que recogerlo hoy – se disculpaba la chica avergonzada mientras se agachaba para recoger algunas revistas que estaban tiradas.

–No descuida… tu cuarto es muy bonito – contesto Alice mirando curiosa todo, hasta que vio un espejo de cuerpo completo, aún más curiosa se acercó y se quedó impresionada…

Su cabello era muy largo de color azul claro, sus ojos también eran azules pero eran casi lilas, su piel era pálida, tenía un cuerpo muy desarrollado y tenía bonito rostro… pero eso no fue lo que le sorprendió:

Su cabello tenia restos de lodo algo de color rojo que daba sospechar que era sangre, su pálido rostro tenia algunos rasguños y una mancha carmesí en su mejilla, sus piernas y brazos estaban lastimados, tenía moretones, golpes y cortadas.

–Por eso te pregunte si estabas bien… –dijo Iris con una expresión de tristeza, era triste ver a una persona tan lastimada y sin saber el porqué.

– ¿Qué me paso?... ¿Quién soy Iris? –pregunto Alice otra vez llorando y esta vez Iris le permitió desahogarse mientras la abrasaba.

–No te preocupes… aquí nadie te va a lastimar… te voy a cuidar – susurro con voz calmada mientras le acariciaba el cabello con cariño.

…

Ya en la tarde Iris y Alice estaban limpiando el cuarto de Iris, a Alice le daba risa cuando Iris se quejaba con cosas sin importancia o referente a su hermano, Iris había decido compartir su cama con Alice pues esta era más que suficientemente grande para las dos.

–Alice ¿Por qué no tomas un baño? Deberías quitarte toda la tierra que tienes en el cabello – le dijo Iris una vez que ya habían terminado.

– ¿Segura? –pregunto tímidamente.

–Claro –le sonrió, Alice correspondió la sonrisa mientras ingresaba al baño y se quitaba la ropa.

Ahogo un grito cuando vio que tenía más golpes en su cuerpo y también tenía varias marcas de "piquetes" en la zona del corazón, con más miedo se giró y pudo ver que en su espalda había un tatuaje de un número que decía "A-19" en la parte de la nuca. Intentando ya no pensar en eso tomo un baño en la regadera donde limpio la sangre y la tierra de su cuerpo, en ese instante se sintió de lo más tranquila. Después de secar su cuerpo paso al cuarto de Iris donde había un vestido muy lindo azul muy claro, ropa interior y un listón blanco. Una dulce sonrisa apareció en sus labios y decidió cambiarse, aunque tuvo que ponerse el mismo sostén que tenía desde el principio ya que el que le paso Iris le quedo un poco pequeño. Para cubrir las marcas de las piernas se puso unas medias largas blancas. Cepillo su cabello ahora más brillante para recogerlo usando el listón blanco.

– ¡Estas lindísima Alice! – la mencionada dio un brinco por el susto ocasionado por el repentino grito de Iris – Ups… lo siento te asuste.

–N-no, no te preocupes… solo me sorprendiste – dijo la oji-lila con una sonrisa dulce.

–Vamos… ya está la cena y tienes que conocer a mi padre.

–Si…

Ambas bajaron hacia el comedor donde la madre de Iris no paraba alegar lo linda y adorable que se veía Alice con ese vestido, mostrando que también al ser un poco baja de estatura se veía muy tierna. David no paraba de ver a Alice la cual no notaba la intensa mirada del hermano de su amiga pero Iris si se dio cuenta cosa que no le gusto. El padre de Iris al principio no acepto la idea de que una extraña viviera en su casa pero al ver la insistencia de su esposa e hija no tuvo otra opción que aceptar.

Iris se sentía muy feliz de que su padre haya aceptado a Alice, no quería que dejara en la calle, en especial en el estado en el que se encontraba. Alice seria su nueva hermana menor a la cual protegería… David pensaba lo mismo que su hermana… Se había encariñado rápidamente a la enana de cabello azul y como buen hermano mayor que era el protegerá a sus dos hermanas…

-.-

-.-

-.-

Continuara

* * *

**Evangeline:** A que Iris es un amor :3 ... como la quiero ewe

**Dark:** Es un buen comienzo...

**Evangeline:** Gracias... aunque es extraño...

**Dark:** ¿Que cosa?

**Evangeline:** Que es uno de los pocos fics hetero que tengo.

**Dark:** ¡JA! es verdad...

**Evangeline:** Bueno eso es todo... nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo~

**Dark:** Un comentario no cuesta nada coffcoffsobornocoff

**Evangeline/Dark**: ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
